Time is Running Out
by bloomingfelton
Summary: On the eve of his 18th birthday, Draco Malfoy finds out a family secret. He is a veela! Now he just has to mark his mate before time runs out. That doesn’t sound so hard, right? The only problem is that his mate is Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Summary: On the eve of his 18th birthday, Draco Malfoy finds out a family secret. He is a veela! Now he just has to mark his mate before time runs out. That doesn't sound so hard, right? The only problem is that his mate is Hermione Granger.

Song lyrics to "Time is Running Out" by Muse are in bold.

Time Is Running Out

By bloomingfelton

Draco Malfoy could smell her even before she set he perfect foot into the chattering Great Hall for the first breakfast since everyone returned to Hogwarts. For Draco, this was his seventh year. He quickly pushed his long blonde hair out of his face as the smell of vanilla kept wafting closer and closer to the doors. He slowly began tapping his fingers to an annoying beat. Draco's patience could not last much longer as he waited for her.

I think I'm drowning

Asphyxiated

"Open the god damn door!" Draco muttered hastily under his breath as the scent of vanilla stopped right behind the great oak doors. She was killing him!

"She's coming down for breakfast then?" asked the black-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin next to him.

Draco took a quick glance at Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a handsome bloke. His black hair falling into his face making him look even more mysterious. Blaise was a bit reserved sometimes but almost understood anything his best-mate Draco would tell him. Other than Draco's parents, Blaise was the only one that knew about his family secret.

"Quiet, Blaise!" Draco shushed. He wanted to hear her walk in this morning. But she was taking too long; something was keeping her from entering. Within a slight breeze of vanilla Draco caught a smell of another musky scent. "Potter," Draco said angrily.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Blaise chuckled as he ate his sausages.

I want to break this spell you've created

"It's not my fault everything she does is so intoxicating," Draco said as she quickly stuffed his mouth full of eggs. Blaise softly smiled.

Draco thought he was going to wait forever until finally the doors opened and in walked Hermione Granger, head girl, and Harry Potter, head boy. Both were laughing as they walked to their Gryffindor table where Ginny and Ron Weasly were waiting with two seats saved for them.

Draco watched Hermione as she walked with a bit of a skip in her step. _She must be having a good day,_ thought Draco. He watched as Hermione's smile widened until it reached her eyes, which were glistening with amusement.

You're something beautiful

A contradiction

"Close your mouth, Draco," Blaise said to his friend. "You don't want anyone to notice."

Draco shut his mouth as Hermione pushed Ginny and Ron apart and she sat down between them as Harry sat down on the other side of Ron. Hermione told them whatever was causing her laughter and apparently whatever it was made Ron shove her gently aside. Draco stared at the spot on her arm, wishing it were he playfully pushing her aside.

I want to play the game

I want the friction

"Draco, breakfast," Blaise reminded him.

Draco tore away from the beautiful Gryffindor to finish eating his breakfast. But he could not help it when his eyes would drift to look at her beauty. And neither could the eyes of an old weary headmaster as he watched one of his students show interests in another.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Summary: On the eve of his 18th birthday, Draco Malfoy finds out a family secret. He is a veela! Now he just has to mark his mate before time runs out. That doesn't sound so hard, right? The only problem is that his mate is Hermione Granger.

**Song lyrics to "Time is Running Out" by Muse are in bold.**

**Time Is Running Out**

**By bloomingfelton**

To Draco, classes seemed longer than they ever had; but that seemed right when one would glance at the clock every five minutes. And at some moments Draco thought that time wasn't even moving.

Draco looked up from his parchment scratched with noted to see the concentrated Hermione Granger squint at the board as she slowly twirled her har in in fingers.

Enchanted Draco watched as she twistered her smooth, silkly brown hair clock-wise around her pointer finger. When she couldn't twist it any more, she gently let go as it gracefully spun until it was normal again but still in a half curl.

**You will be the death of me**

She let her hair rest and Draco gazed at the back of her head.

"Draco, notes," Blaise said sharply and nudged Draco in the side.

"Whaa?" Draco said with a look of total confusion on his face. Understanding swept over his features and he looked down at his paper and continued to take notes.

_Why did it have to be her?_Thought Draco about his dilema. _Why couldn't it be Lavendar Brown or Pansy or someone else for that matter? Why did it have to be a Gryffindor that is best friends with my enemy and hates my guts?_

Draco looked back up at Hermione, who was now swirling her muggle pen inside her mouth. Draco felt his pants tighten and desperately wanted to get out of there.

**Yea, you will be the death of me**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a little 5th year stuck his head in.

"Excuse me, Professor Binns, the Headmaster would like to see Draco Malfoy at once. He says it's urgent." There was a slight "oooh" from the Gryffindors but Draco ignored them.

Professor Binns gave a slight nod, allowing Draco to leave. Draco quickly gathered his belongings and took off happily to get out of the room.

* * *

Before entering the Headmaster's office he rearranged his clothing to conceal his slight excitement. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore through the door. Draco opened the door.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, offering a lemon drop.

Draco declined and wated for the headmaster to speak. After a few awkward moments the professor finally spoke.

"It seem, Mr. Malfoy, that you have taken notice of our Head Girl."

Draco blanched then quickly pulled himself together, "I don't know what you are talking about, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I certainly think that you **do** know what I am talking about."

**Author's note: So sorry this took so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Summary: On the eve of his 18th birthday, Draco Malfoy finds out a family secret. He is a veela! Now he just has to mark his mate before time runs out. That doesn't sound so hard, right? The only problem is that his mate is Hermione Granger.

**Song lyrics to "Time is Running Out" by Muse are in bold.**

**Time Is Running Out**

**By bloomingfelton**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I certainly think that you **do** know what I am talking about."

Draco's nerves went wild. His breathing became irregular and his heart rate increased. However, he was still able to keep a straight face.

The headmaster went on, "Many of the professors have also noticed your slight infacturation with Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore paused.

Bury it 

"In addition, I add that you are not the first part-veela wizard that has come across my path since I began teaching at Hogwarts. You are, prehaps, the most subtle."

Draco was caught, his mind torn in two. He did not want the headmaster's help in his little problem, but it would be greatly beneficial if Dumbledore could help him convince Hermione Granger. Draco took a long breath. "There were others?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore giving his victory smile. "There were your parents. Your mother was half-veela, and I believe your father had some but not alot of veela traits. They were lucky enough to meet their mates before the time limit ended."

"Time limit?" Draco questioned. He had never heard of a time limit.

"Ahh, yes, the time limit. As you probably know already, it was unusal for your mother to be the more dominant Veela with her eighteenth birthday activating the time limit. But it was even more surprising that your father took over that dominant role after your mother had marked him."

Draco listened in confusion. The old man noticed Draco's appearence and Dumbledore's face became serious.

"Hopefully your parents told you about the time limit," Dumbledore added, fading off.

I won't let you bury it 

Draco's parents had in fact not told him anything about this time limit. Actually, they hadn't told him anything. Draco just had figured that being a veela wasn't that big of a deal.

"No, sir, they didn't," Draco answered.

Dumbledore sat still for a short pause. "Mr. Malfoy, when was your eighteenth birthday?"

The blonde boy looked confused for a minute before answering, "August 8th."

The headmaster stood and smacked his desk with his hands simontaneously. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea what this means?" Draco didn't move. "You have exactly seven says before your time runs out!"

"But what exactly does that mean- 'my time is running out'?" Draco questioned.

"If one doesn't mark their mate before one month, 31 days, after their eighteenth birthday, they will loose the desire to live. You'll live, but for a horrible price. You won't even be able to form sentences. You won't have a clue about anything happening around and no one will be able to save you."

All was still in the room.

"But I'll live, right?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, after your time runs out, it will be like you were kissed by a dementor," Dumbledore stated.

Draco gulped.

**I won't let you smother it**

"What do I do?"

Draco sat still in his chair in the empty headmaster's office. He had finally surrendered and asked for help. Dumbledore would be returning any moment with some people that Dumbledore said would help him. Within minutes, Dumbledore returned with Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Mrs. Fleur Weasley. The potions and transfiguration teachers looked skeptically at Draco as the entered. However when Fleur entered, she squeaked with surprise and became very giddy. Dumbledore conjoured three chairs and ushered the adults to sit.

After becoming settled Dumbledore spoke, "Mrs. Weasley, as you know a matter has reached us. It seems that Mr. Malfoy, here, is part-veela."

"I knew dit!" Fleur said clapping her hands together. "Vonce I saw dat handsome boy, I knew he must be related to ve. Dit was the veela inside of him that drew ve to him."

"Quite right, Fleur." Dumbledore stated. "Minerva, Severus, this is indeed true. Mr. Malfoy, here, is a veela and you assumptions were correct that his mate is none other than Miss Granger."

"Albus! I will not let my best student be marked by a veela!" Professor McGonagall said outraged. "She has the right to fall in love herself!"

**I won't let you murder it.**

"I am afraid, Minerva, that if Miss Granger does not feel anything for Mr. Malfoy and denies him completely, Mr. Malfoy will lose the will to live and Miss Granger will never be truely satisfied even **if** she does find true love."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to argue once more, but closed it and sat back down.

"I have nothing against it," the potions master said after an awkward silence. McGonagall nodded.

"It is settled then. Mr. Malfoy, all tonight Fleur will teach you everything you need to know about being a veela and you will break the news to Miss Granger tomorrow."

**Author's note:** I realize that it has been a very long time since I last updated and I will not make excuses for it. But it might be a long time until my other story is updated because I have fallen into the great love of reading Harry/Hermione stories and as you might know, it is very hard to pull oneself out of it and I have completely lost all desire to write the camp story. But not to leave you disappointed, I am going to work on it during the entire summer.

**Next Chapter:** Draco encounters Hermione as a veela. (This is also one of my favorite chapters so far.)


End file.
